


Summer Boy

by faerierequiem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alive Noah Czerny, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierequiem/pseuds/faerierequiem
Summary: Ronan tries to keep the smile on his face from spreading so that he doesn’t look like an idiot.The effort is futile. As soon as he spots Noah through the windows, a smile spills across his face.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Summer Boy

Ronan rarely ever goes to Harry’s. He’s not a fan of gelato, and doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth to begin with, so the few times that he’s visited the gelato shop it’s been due to Gansey, Matthew, and then on one separate occasion with — his heart does a little skip in his chest — _Noah_. And that’s not including today. He tries to keep the smile on his face from spreading so that he doesn’t look like an idiot. He already feels like one, keeping his steps from turning into little skips as he walks the short distance from the parking lot to Harry’s.

The effort is futile. As soon as he spots Noah through the window, sitting at one of the tables, a smile spills across his face. It tugs the corners of his mouth as far as they can go.

Some part of him can’t believe that it hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since they officially became boyfriends. It feels like not enough, because he’s probably liked Noah ever since they first talked to each other at the dollar store. He supposes that it’s always kinda felt like they’ve been boyfriends, but then on the flipside, it’s an entirely foreign place he’s found himself in. He’s never had a boyfriend before. And he hadn’t thought it’d be possible that Noah would want _him_ to be his boyfriend. It feels like too much.

Noah looks up, their eyes meet, and he grins. He gives Ronan a wave that’s all too unnecessary and all too cute. It makes Ronan quicken his pace.

He can’t reach him fast enough, almost throwing open the door and practically speed walking up to Noah’s table. He’s still smiling. “Hey.”

Noah stares up at him. He’s still smiling, too, but he’s fumbling with the bottom of his shirt (something he tends to do when he’s nervous). For a fearful second, Ronan panics and thinks that Noah has had second thoughts — until Noah lets go of his shirt, hesitates, and reaches out a hand so that he’s touching Ronan on the arm. Something in his eyes softens. “Hey to you, too.”

* * *

_The grass moved in the breeze, tickling at Ronan’s face and his arms and his neck, as he stared up at the blue sky. Most of the guys had left the frog pit, but there were still a few of them remaining. Ronan could faintly hear the sound of them, their voices and their skateboards, from where he and Noah had gone, out in the nearby field by the piles of tires that someone had dumped there and never came back for._

_Noah sat on top of one of those piles, his feet resting on his skateboard. He was talking about a trick that he had successfully managed to pull off before Ronan arrived. The excitement in his voice was almost palpable in the air. It was warmer than the sunshine._

_Ronan tilted his head slightly, so that he could gaze up at him. He told himself that he would only sneak a brief glance, but once he looked, he couldn’t look away. Noah’s blonde hair ruffled in the same wind that moved the grass. It always looked lighter in the sun. And softer. (Ronan had lost count of the number of times he wanted to run his fingers through Noah’s hair.) There was a smile on Noah’s face_ — _there was always a smile on Noah’s face_ — _but then it widened and Ronan realized that Noah had caught him staring, his brown eyes looking back into his, bright and beautiful._

_Ronan wanted to say “You’ve been the best thing about this summer.”_

_Instead, he asked, “Would you want to go out with me?”_

_It wasn’t until the question had passed through his lips that he comprehended what he had said. Ronan sat up, startled, and Noah was staring at him._ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _After all that practice with bottling up his feelings, he couldn’t believe that_ that _had been what slipped out._

 _He noticed that Noah had started to fumble with the bottom of his purple t-shirt. The laugh that finally left Noah cut at him, which was something that had never happened before. Usually Ronan loved to hear Noah laugh_ — _especially if he had been the cause of it, but this was different. This was terrifying. Noah’s laughter was quiet, trickling away until all Ronan could hear was the sound of his heart beating in his ears._

_“Here I was,” Noah said, “still trying to summon up the nerve to ask if you even liked guys.”_

_Ronan took a slow deep breath. “You didn’t answer my question.”_

_Noah looked at him, looked away, looked at him again and nodded. “Yes.” He laughed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.”_

_Ronan grinned._

**Author's Note:**

> here we have it: another roah fic that i started and slacked off on, but i really liked what i had written down (especially these two sections) and i decided to share it while summertime is still here. i need more fics about noah being alive and the both of them dating, so i took it upon myself to write one myself (although more would always be nice :P). hope you enjoyed this somewhat formed 2-parter ficlet thing.
> 
> also: it's my own personal headcanon that the skate park is called "the frog pit." ribbit ribbit.


End file.
